A project can include many tasks, where a task generally refers to an activity to be performed. There are often situations when organizations are required to perform multiple related tasks, for example, as part of a project. The tasks may be related based on an overall objective, and may be required to be performed in sequence, in parallel, etc., for meeting the overall objective.
Resources are often used (or consumed) in the performance of the tasks. Resources generally refer to any people, goods, places, etc., required for the performance of tasks. A single resource can be used to perform multiple tasks. Such a resource can be identified as a shared resource.